


A Ghost and a Mandalorian

by jaybird1129



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: All three of them actually, Boba Fett Needs A Hug, Boba misses his dad, CC-1010 | Fox Needs A Hug, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives are Twins, Cody and Boba are close, Cody’s name is Kote, Din and Boba are friends, Fluff and Angst, Force Ghost Jango Fett, Force Ghost(s), Force-Sensitive Din Djarin, Fox is The Oldest, Ghosts, Good Parent Jango Fett, Humor, I mean some of it maybe, I'm giving them the hug and reunion they deserved, I’m pretending canon doesn’t exist, Oops, Rex missed Fives, Slightly - Freeform, This really isn't canon compliant here, Timeline What Timeline, because I said so, but Echo is older, but timelines aren't real, canon? what’s that, he gets many hugs, i love them, i'm playing with ghost physics, more hugs!, thats kind of an important tag, why isnt that a tag, your honor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybird1129/pseuds/jaybird1129
Summary: Din Djarin is Force-Sensitive enough to hear ghosts. There is one ghost who's been following Boba for a while.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & CC-2224 | Cody, Ahsoka Tano & Torrent Company, Boba Fett & Jango Fett, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Torrent Company, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 87
Kudos: 471





	1. The Mandalorian Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man ok so I was looking for a fic to read that was like this and then figured if I can't read it, I'll have to write it. 
> 
> I wrote it.

Din glanced over at Boba again. The ghost man was still next to him, reading something on his datapad.

“My friend, where are we headed to?” Boba asked.

Din blinked a few times under his helmet.

“I have no plans, where is it you need to go?” Din responded.

Boba’s helmet titled in thought.

“Perhaps we could wander the galaxy? Two men simply making their way?” Boba supplied.

The ghost let out a chuckle and Din flinched.

“Always the funny one Bob’ika, you’re just like me,” the ghost said with a smile.

Din looked a little closer at the ghost. He looked like Boba, but his face had more scars and one on his neck.

The ghost turned towards Din and his eyes widened when he realized Din was looking at him.

“Can you see me?” The ghost asked quietly.

Din nodded his head minutely.

The ghost let out a relieved laugh.

“Oh thank the Ka’ra!”

Din made a noise, too low for his vocoder to pick it up. The ghost was Mandalorian too. Din looked at the ghost’s armor. It was hard to tell, but it looked like it was silver, with a blue flight suit underneath.

Din looked back over at Boba’s armor and looked at the colors.

He remembered the names on the chain code.

Jango Fett.

Boba Fett.

“Hey Fett,” Din started. Boba turned his head. “Tell me about your buir?”

Boba took off his helmet with a sad smile.

“My buir was a beroya, like you. It was just us for a while. Us and the clones,” Boba said.

The ghost frowned at the mention of the clones.

“They were clones of him you see, trained to be soldiers for the Republic, for the army,” Boba explained.

“It was the beginning of the war, and we were on Geonosis, and Jedi Mace Windu killed him with his lightsaber.” Boba rubbed at one of his eyes for a second.

The ghost had a crestfallen expression on his face.

“How old were you?” Din asked softly.

“I was 10 years old when the war began, and 13 when it ended,” Boba said.

“Why are you asking?”

Din looked slightly behind Boba at the ghost.

“I’ve been seeing this figure, ever since we met on Tython. He wears armor like you, looks like you a bit, among other things,” Din explained.

Boba looked confused.

“When we were infiltrating the Imperial base, you said they might recognize your face. He laughed at that. When you dropped whatever the kriff destroyed the TIEs, he was cheering you on,” Din elaborated.

Boba still looked confused.

“And where is this figure?” He asked.

Din nodded his head.

“He’s behind you and to the left.”

The figure gave Din a small smile.

“Can you tell him something?” The ghost asked Din.

“Can you tell him I’m sorry for marching away? And that I love him and I’m proud of him?” 

“He asked me to tell you something,” Din said.

Boba’s eyebrow raised.

“He wants me to tell you he’s sorry for marching away, he loves you, and he’s proud of you,” Din rattled off.

Boba’s brown eyes blew open and filled with tears.

“Can you ask him his name?” Boba’s voice was thick and full of emotion.

The ghost pressed a hand onto Boba’s shoulder.

Boba felt something pressing against his shoulder and he placed his hand over the spot.

Din smiled underneath his helmet.

“That’s him,” he told Boba, who’s eyes were still full of tears.

“Dad?” Boba’s voice hitched.

The ghost came forwards and pressed his forehead against Boba’s.

Din closed his eyes to give them some privacy.

“Bob’ika, I’m so proud of you ad’ika, never forget that,” Jango said.

Boba’s breath caught in his throat, almost like he heard him.

Jango cleared his throat after a minute and Din took that as the cue to open his eyes.

“Thank you,” Boba said, tear tracks on his face.

Din tipped his helmet.


	2. the Ghost and the Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boba and Din go visit some family, another ghost follows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was a comment about wanting more of this softness, so, here we are

Din and Boba landed at the base, the Slave 1 coming to a stop.

They made their way to the door and were greeted by someone.

Boba froze, taking off his helmet.

“Kote? Is that you?” He asked.

The person who was waiting for them froze.

“Boba?”

Boba strode forward and pulled Kote into a hug.

After a minute they broke apart.

“Din this is Kote, one of my older brothers,” Boba said, clearing his throat.

Din nodded his head.

Kote must be one of the clones.

“Nice to meet you Din,” Kote’s voice was similar to Boba’s but had slightly more of a Concord Dawn tilt to it, Din noticed.

“It’s good to see Boba is still around,” came a soft voice from next to Din. He tried not to flinch.

Another ghost.

Boba and Kote started walking away and Din waved them onwards.

“I know you can see me,” the new ghost said.

Din sighed and turned his head.

This ghost was wearing brown robes and had a silver weapon handle attached to his belt.

“Are you a Jedi?” Din asked.

The ghost nodded.

“My name is, or was, Obi-Wan Kenobi,” the ghost introduced himself.

“Din Djarin.”

“How do you know Boba and Kote?” Din asked.

Obi-Wan gave him a sad smile.

“I met Boba once, when he was a child. Kote or Cody was my commander during the Clone Wars,” Obi-Wan said.

“He believes he killed me after Order 66 was given but I survived,” Obi-Wan went on, “His guilt is very noticeable in the Force.”

Din looked down for a minute.

“Is there anything you wish for me to say to him?” He asked.

Obi-Wan smiled softly again.

“The General says hello there, if you wouldn’t mind. I’m afraid I can’t seem to connect to him,” Obi-Wan replied.

Din nodded.

“I can do that.”

“Din! Are you coming?” Boba yelled from the doorway of the base.

“On my way!” Din called back.

He walked forwards and followed Boba, who led him to a room full of men with the same face.

“This is what remains of the 212th Battalion,” Kote introduced him.

Obi-Wan smiled from his new spot next to Kote.

“It seems I have a message for you all,” Din said, glancing over at Obi-Wan.

Kote looked confused.

“A message?” He asked.

Din nodded.

He looked over towards Obi-Wan for reassurance and he got a nod in response.

“The General says hello there.”

The room was silent, but many of the men had frozen in shock.

Kote had almost dropped to his knees.

“What did you say?” He asked in a shaky voice.

Din figured he better explain.

“I can talk to ghosts, I met one outside, he said his name is Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Din said.

Kote fell to his knees and one of the men came over next to him.

“He asked me to tell you that.”

“General?” Kote whispered.

Obi-Wan got to his knees in front of Kote.

“My dear Cody,” he whispered.

“He’s kneeling in front of you Kote and he said “My dear Cody’,” Din explained.

Kote made a sound in his throat and almost reached a hand out in front of him.

“Can you tell him I’m sorry? I’m sorry for everything,” Kote started rambling.

Obi-Wan held up a hand as Din opened his mouth.

Obi-Wan then closed his eyes and he started to glow blue.

“Did it work?” Obi-Wan said out loud.

Kote let out a muffled noise, his hand over his mouth.

“General,” someone else whispered.

Obi-Wan smiled.

“Hello my dears,” he said in a soft voice.

Kote reached a hand out this time and Obi-Wan grabbed it.

Kote’s eyes were filled with tears.

“General, I’m sor-” Kote started.

Obi-Wan shushed him.

“You did not kill me if that’s what you’re apologizing for, Commander,” Obi-Wan’s voice was still gentle.

Kote blinked a few times.

“What?” He whispered.

“I survived Utapau, I was not killed until almost 20 years later on the first Death Star.”

A few of the men were shaking.

Kote almost lunged forwards and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan, who pulled Kote into a hug.

Obi-Wan pulled back after a minute.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” He exclaimed. “Waxer, care to join us?” He called out.

One of the clones stumbled and a few gasped.

Another blue ghost came running out of thin air and dove towards the clone who stumbled.

The ghost, Waxer, was pressed tightly against the second clone and Kote.

“Commander,” Waxer said, giving him a small salute.

“Waxer,” Kote replied, pulling him close for a second.

“Well damn,” came a different voice that Din recognized.

He turned quickly and saw the familiar ghost in the doorway.

“Nice to see you again,” Din said, tipping his helmet.

Everyone was looking at him, he could feel it.

Jango chuckled.

Obi-Wan was focused on where Din was looking.

“Din?” Kote asked.

Din waved him off and looked back towards Boba.

“It’s your buir, he’s in the doorway.”

The clones all froze.

Boba smiled and waved.

“Hey buir!”

“Prime?” someone whispered.

Jango winced at that.

“Jango is fine,” he said, knowing Din would tell them.

“He said Jango is fine,” Din relayed.

Kote was blinking.

Obi-Wan held his hand out and Jango started glowing a second later.

Boba stood up and made his way slowly over to the doorway.

Jango noticed him and froze.

“Bob’ika,” Jango’s voice was soft.


	3. The Ghost, the Captain, and the Cyborg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More ghosts seem to follow the clones, but not all of them are dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving these sweethearts the reunion they deserved, let them hug please and thank you.
> 
> Thanks Jazz for letting me bounce ideas off you while writing this, love you <3

“Captain Rex? You asked to speak with me?” Din approached the clone in blue and white armor with the jaig-eyes helmet. 

The blonde clone turned towards him.

“Yes? Oh, yes nice to meet you sir,” Rex saluted him.

Din shook his helmeted head.

“Din is fine, what can I help you with?” He asked.

Rex looked a bit sheepish.

“I heard you can talk to ghosts,” he admitted, his tan cheeks turning slightly pink.

Din chuckled.

“I can, yes.”

“Oh kriff really?” a voice came from next to the captain and Din looked over at them.

Rex made a questioning noise as Din’s head moved.

Another clone in blue and white armor was standing next to him, looking excited. Din immediately started looking for any potential identifiers. He noticed black hair, a goatee, and a number 5 tattooed on his temple.

“Din? Is anyone there?” Rex asked, voice wistfully sad.

Din nodded and Rex’s eyes widened.

“There is?”

“What’s your name?” Din asked the ghost. The ghost was grinning.

“My name is Fives,” he introduced.

Din looked back at Rex.

“Does the name Fives mean anything to you?” 

Rex’s eyes watered.

“Fives,” he whispered.

Din tried closing his eyes and attempted that thing Obi-Wan did.

He opened them a second later and Fives was glowing.

“Captain? Can you hear me?” Fives asked quietly.

Rex nodded quickly.

Din gave them some distance to talk and busied himself in his datapad.

Rex pulled out his comm and sent a quick message.

Rex: I’m talking to Fives  
Echo: Bullshit  
Rex: his ghost  
Echo: sounds sus but I want to see  
Echo: Give me less than an hour to get there

“Captain? What is it?” Fives asked, sitting on a nearby rock.

Rex sat down next to him.

“Just someone who’ll want to see you again,” he said, giving him a smile.

Fives grinned back.

“How long have you been around?” Rex asked after a minute.

Fives shrugged.

“I think the war had ended, but I’m not entirely sure,” he guessed.

Rex looked at the ground.

“I’m sorry Fives, I couldn’t stop the Order from going out. I let you down,” he apologized.

Fives’ eyes were also wet but he shook his head.

“No sir, you didn’t. You did all you could, that’s what matters,” he said.

They chatted about lighter topics until footsteps came to sit on the ground in front of them.

Fives looked over at the new person.

It was a clone, but they looked different. He was slightly more pale than normal and had strange cybernetics attached to his head. A metal arm and two metal legs also greeted him.

Rex gave the new figure a smile.

“See? Told you,” he joked.

The new clone rolled his eyes.

“Yeah you told me, I still wanted to see it for myself,” he said, chuckling.

Fives was a bit confused.

This clone was slightly familiar, but he couldn’t remember why.

“Hi Fives,” the other clone said softly.

Fives gave a small smile.

“Hi.”

The clone looked at Rex after a second.

“You didn’t tell him, did you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rex shook his head, an amused expression covering his face.

Fives looked closer at the other clone.

“I’m sorry but I can’t figure out for the life of me who you are,” he mentally high-fived himself at the pun.

Both Rex and the other clone groaned.

‘Why’d I even miss you, dumbass,” he muttered, rolling his eyes.

Fives raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“We’ve met?” His voice filled with excitement.

The clone let out a sad laugh.

“Many times in fact, yes,” he said.

Fives tried not to bounce in his seat.

“Which legion were you?”

“I was in the 501st,” he said quietly.

Fives was thrilled. More of the 501st was still around!

There was still something about this clone….

“I know you,” he said after a minute, voice soft.

The other clone nodded.

“It’s been a long time since you’ve seen me, I know I look different,” he started, “but I’m still alive.”

Fives gave a smile.

“That’s good, I don’t mind if you’re different. One of my batchmates was a bit different, but I didn’t mind,” Fives reassured him.

The other clone sighed.

“You’re talking about Echo aren’t you?” He asked.

Fives was shocked.

“Yes I am, did you know him?” He questioned.

The clone seemed to chuckled at the past tense.

“I do know him, yes,” he replied with a small laugh.

Fives was confused. Know him? 

“How could you know him? Echo was killed a long time ago.”

The ghost looked at him sadly.

“But that’s the thing about echoes, they always come back,” he said, voice shaking slightly.

Fives stared at him.

What?

“Is Echo alive?” His voice was thick.

Both Rex and the other clone, who’s name Fives still didn’t know, nodded.

“The Seppies took him and used him against the Republic, Captain Rex and Clone Force 99 found him and rescued him, he was badly injured in the Citadel explosion, but he’s alive,” the other clone explained.

Fives wanted to cry. 

This clone knew the phrase he told Echo one night when they were still cadets.

“Where did you learn that phrase?” He asked.

The clone gave him a lopsided smile and Fives’ heart dropped out of his ghostly chest.

“Because you told me that phrase Fives.”

Fives dove off the rock and landed on the other clone.

“Echo,” he sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have more of these planned, and Din will have some of his own ghosts as well...
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> -jay


	4. Two Jedi Ghosts and a Mandalorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din Djarin goes back to visit a friend, but he brings someone else with him this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two updates in one day I know  
> I just felt like writing more of these 
> 
> Sam and Moonie ily both <3

Din and the other Mandalorian girl landed outside the city and made their way inside.

The Magistrate gave him a smile.

“Hello Mandalorians, it is good to see you again, what can we help you with?” He asked.

Din nodded in greeting.

“I’m looking for Ahsoka, is she still here?” He asked, moving inside the city gates.

The Magistrate smiled again.

“Yes she is still here, she has a student as well, a young man now. I’ll let her know you’re here,” he said, walking next to Din.

“No need,” a voice said from behind them, “I felt him arrive.”

Din turned around.

“Good to see you Ahsoka,” Din said, nodding to her as well.

Ahsoka nodded in greeting and looked over at the Mandalorian girl.

“Sabine?” She asked, surprised.

Sabine took off her helmet with a smile.

“Hi Ahsoka,” she said, waving.

Ahsoka smiled.

“I found him,” she told Sabine, who’s eyes widened.

“You found him?” She asked quickly, “Is he ok?”

Ahsoka laughed.

“Yes he is, he’s fine, he’s probably training right now if you want to come with me,” she looked towards Din.

Din glanced over at Sabine, who was trying not to bounce in place.

“Let’s go then,” he agreed and followed Ahsoka as she led them towards the large building in the center of the town.

She pushed open a door and Sabine was fighting to stay still.

An older teenager with blue hair was using a lightsaber against some kind of droid, blindfolded.

He stopped after a minute.

“Ahsoka, you’re back,” he said.

Sabine made a noise and the teen froze.

He quickly ripped off the blindfold and looked at them.

“Sabine?” He asked quickly.

Sabine raced over to him and threw her arms around him.

“Ezra!” You’re alive!” She cried.

Ezra squeezed her tightly.

Ahsoka wandered over next to Din as the two teens hugged and cried, smiling.

“Did I tell you about the ghosts?” Din asked.

Ahsoka looked at him.

“No, you didn’t,” she said, “What ghosts?”

“I can see them sometimes,” Din explained, “I met a Jedi ghost too.”

Ahsoka’s eyes widened.

“A Jedi?” She asked, hopefully.

Din nodded.

“His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Din told her.

Ahsoka’s breath hitched for a second.

“Master Kenobi,” she whispered.

Din was surprised.

“You know him?”

She nodded.

“He was my Grandmaster, he trained my Jedi Master, Anakin Skywalker,” she told him.

“I’m glad you still think of me as your Grandmaster my dear,” Obi-Wan said, appearing next to them.

A few tears escaped Ahsoka’s blue eyes.

“I always did,” she told him.

Obi-Wan smiled.

“You know you can come say hello as well?” He called out.

Another figure started to appear slowly.

More tears started to fall down Ahsoka’s cheeks.

“Skyguy?” She asked quietly.

The figure came close enough that Din could see shoulder length brown hair with a scar running over his right eye.

“Hey Snips,” he said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! It's Ezra!
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving comments and kudos! They really make my day!  
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -jay


	5. The Scout and The Medic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din helps a ghost find someone who's missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update so soon I know
> 
> Thanks Bacara for listening to me write and edit this, love you kiddo

“Excuse me?” A voice asked from somewhere behind Din.

He turned around and saw the ghost who was speaking.

“Hi,” the ghost introduced himself, “I’m Jesse, and I need your help locating someone,” he said. 

Din was curious.

“My help?” He asked.

Jesse nodded.

“You’re a beroya right?”

Din nodded.

“I need your help finding someone, I heard he’s still alive,” Jesse sat down on a chair near Din.

Din put down his datapad and looked at him.

“I might be able to help, what’s his name?” He asked.

Jesse gave him a small smile.

“His name is Kix, but officially he’s CT-6116,” Jesse answered.

Din frowned under his helmet.

“A clone trooper?” He confirmed.

Jesse nodded again.

Din titled his head.

“I’ll see what I can find, I’ll let you know,” he told Jesse, who gave him a grateful smile.

“Thank you,” he said.

Din shook his head.

“There is no debt,” he promised.

Jesse then vanished and Din started looking. He scoured databases from every system in the sector and the next one over and froze when he came across a holo.

Someone frozen in carbonite, wearing the same armor as the other clones, a medic symbol on his shoulder plate.

Din started digging, finding all kinds of horrible news.

This figure was being sold off to someone so Din quickly transferred enough funds to buy him. His comm dinged with the confirmation and Din sighed.

He raced inside the base.

“I need to borrow a ship to go pick something up,” he said.

“The hangar is this way,” Kote pointed towards the other end of the hallway.

Din nodded and ran towards it, jumping into the first ship he could find and sped away, blasting into hyperspace.

An hour later he landed outside the doors of some fancy looking house.

The door opened.

“Are you the client?” A robotic voice asked.

“I am, I’m here for my purchase,” Din said, standing up straighter.

“One moment,” the voice responded.

A minute later, the carbonite slab came floating out.

Din quickly checked to make sure he was still alive.

“Are you satisfied?” The voice asked.

“I’m satisfied, thank you,” Din said and pushed the slab back onto the borrowed ship.

Once back in hyperspace, Din started defrosting the man inside.

He slumped to the ground with a groan.

“Hello?” He asked. Din knew he had found him. His voice matched the others.

“Are you Kix?” He asked.

The man nodded, blinking his eyes a few times.

“Yes I’m Kix, who are you?” He responded, his eyes focusing on Din.

“My name is Din Djarin, I’m bringing you home to your brothers.”

Kix’s eyes widened.

“My brothers? They’re alive?” His voice was rough.

Din nodded.

“Some of them are, but one asked me to find you,” Din told him, pulling out a blanket and wrapping Kix in it.

“Really?”

Din nodded.

“Yes, we’re on our way back to their base now,” he promised.

Kix gave him a grateful smile.

An hour or so later, Din landed back in the hangar.

“Din?” He heard someone call out to him.

He opened the door and helped Kix walk down the steps.

Rex raced over as soon as they were at the bottom.

“Kix!” He yelled, flinging his arms around him.

Kix was shocked.

“Captain!” He said, hugging back.

Kix began to look around.

“Where is he?” He asked Rex.

Rex looked towards the ground.

“I’m sorry Kix, he died a while ago,” Rex’s voice was gentle.

Kix began to tremble.

“Who?” Din asked, feeling slightly out of the loop.

“One of his batchmates, Jesse,” Rex told him.

Din’s eyebrows raised.

“Jesse?” He said.

Jesse appeared in the doorway, glowing blue.

“Captain?” He asked.

Both Rex and Kix spun around and Jesse’s eyes widened.

He slowly made his way over and came to a stop in front of them.

“Hey Kixystix…” he said with a small smile.

Kix’s eyes filled with tears and he stumbled forward, Jesse catching him and lowering them both to the ground.

“Jesse,” Rex said in a tiny voice.

Jesse gave him a smile.

“Good to see you sir,” he said.

Rex kneeled next to them and pulled them both into a hug.

Kote and a few others came through the doorway and froze at the sight of Kix.

“Kix?” Echo’s voice came from the doorway as well and Kix looked up.

“Echo? Is that you?” He asked.

Echo came from around Kote and waved with his prosthetic hand, giving him a smile.

“Good to see you Commander,” Kix looked at Kote who nodded.

“You as well Kix, how did you get here?”

“I picked him up,” Din cut in.

Everyone except Kix looked at him.

“What?” Rex asked in confusion.

“Jesse asked me to find him, and I did,” Din explained.

Jesse was looking at him gratefully.

“Where did you find him?” Someone else asked, Din wasn’t sure who.

“On some planet in the next system over, frozen in carbonite,” Din said.

Echo flinched at the word carbonite, and Din looked at him.

“Bad memories,” he said.

Din nodded in understanding.

“Anyone else who’s still alive?” Kix asked the rest of the clones.

Rex frowned.

“I’m not sure about Commander Tano, but I’d hope so.”

Din turned towards him.

“Tano? Ahsoka Tano?” He asked carefully.

Rex’s eyes snapped towards him quickly.

“What did you say?” He asked.

“Ahsoka Tano? Togruta with orange skin, white markings, blue and white montrals?” Din checked.

Rex nodded.

“She’s alive, I saw her not too long ago, I went back to go see her,” he told the clones.

“The commander’s alive?” Jesse asked, voice sounding suspiciously wet.

Din nodded again.

A large handful of clones let out relieved breaths and relaxed.

Jesse looked the most relieved.

Rex was looking at him with damp eyes.

“Do you have her comm number?” He asked quietly.

Din nodded and pulled up his comm, dialing her.

She answered after the third ring.

“Din, how are you?” She asked.

More of the clones slumped to the floor.

“I’m alright, I have some friends of yours here,” he told her with a hidden smile.

“Oh?” She asked.

Din held the comm towards Rex, who cleared his throat.

“Commander,” he said, voice breaking slightly.

Ahsoka’s breath stopped for a second.

“Rexster?” She said quietly.

Rex chuckled.

“Hey kid,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to give these two a reunion, I had to
> 
> we're not finished yet, still more to come!
> 
> as always thank you for any kudos, comments and reads!
> 
> -jay


	6. Ghosts, Torrents, and Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More hugs and fluffiness happening in the Torrent barracks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I keep updating but I just love writing these so much cause they all need hugs
> 
> thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Rex, Echo, and Kix all wandered into their new bunkroom, painted with 501st blue markings on the walls.

Echo claimed the bottom bunk on the left side, Kix the bottom bunk on the right, and Rex the bottom one in the middle.

It was late, but none of them could sleep. 

“It’s too quiet,” Echo whispered.

Rex made a noise of agreement and Kix nodded.

The top bunks were empty, along with one other bunk.

“We can change that if you want,” a voice joked from above Echo.

Echo threw himself off the bunk and looked at the top.

Fives was laying on the bunk, glowing blue. He grinned.

“Oh sure leave it to us to be the loud ones,” another voice came from above Kix, who flinched but then smiled.

“Hey Jess,” he said.

A suspicious thud on Rex’s bunk had him looking up.

A familiar face grinned down at him.

“Captain!” Hardcase waved, smiling.

Rex smiled.

“Good to see you ‘Case,” he said.

“Hello sir,” a small voice came from the empty bunk and Rex’s eyes widened.

He turned slowly and saw two troopers sitting on the bottom bunk.

“Dogma, Tup,” he whispered.

Tup gave him a smile and a wave, while Dogma gave him a half smile.

Fives jumped down from the top bunk and landed in front of Echo.

Echo gave him a smile and patted the spot next to him.

Fives sat down quickly and wrapped his ghostly arms around him.

Jesse came to sit behind Kix and put his head on the man’s shoulder.

Hardcase sat at the end of Rex’s bed, still grinning.

Dogma and Tup were still sitting next to each other on the empty bunk.

Rex looked at Echo and Kix and then looked at the floor.

Echo grinned, knowing what Rex was thinking and shoved Fives off of the bed.

Fives let out a startled yelp and Echo laughed, dragging the mattress onto the floor.

Kix smiled and pulled his mattress off as well, putting it next to Echo’s. 

Rex added his own to the pile and the three of them laid down near each other.

The ghosts were looking at each other with confused expressions before Rex cleared his throat.

“There’s room for more, you know,” he said, motioning to the rest of the space on the mattress pile.

Fives smiled and climbed on, fitting himself behind Echo, like always.

Jesse crawled over to Kix and put his head against Kix’s chest.

Hardcase stretched out near Rex’s feet with a smile.

Tup and Dogma still hadn’t moved.

Rex’s smile fell a bit.

“Is everything alright?” He asked them, concerned.

Dogma twitched and Tup grabbed his hand.

Rex sat up.

“Dogma?” He asked gently.

Dogma was shaking slightly.

Rex held out his arms, offering the younger trooper a hug.

Tup squeezed his hand in reassurance.

Dogma moved closer and stopped in front of Rex, eyes downcast.

“Ad’ika?” The endearment slipped out and Rex blushed.

Dogma’s eyes snapped to meet his and Tup smiled.

Rex slowly put a hand on Dogma’s shoulder and when he didn’t react, pulled him gently into a small embrace.

Dogma shuddered but accepted the hug.

Rex ran a hand over his head in a soothing motion, causing Dogma to melt a little.

Tup chuckled and came to sit next to them.

Rex laid back down, Dogma against his side.

He motioned to Tup and Tup fitted himself against his other side, smiling.

“Goodnight everyone,” Rex said, loud enough for the others to hear.

Echo made a noise acknowledging him and Kix shifted.

He almost missed the whisper coming from the two leaning against him.

“Goodnight Buir.”

Tears pooled in Rex’s eyes and he squeezed them a little tighter somehow.

A soft knock at the door had everyone sitting up.

Cody was standing in the doorway, smiling.

“Commander?” Echo asked sleepily.

Cody took a step to the side and Rex rocketed off of the mattresses.

Ahsoka grinned and raced towards him.

“Rexster,” she whispered, colliding with his chest.

Rex squeezed her tightly, tears dripping down his cheeks.

The others quickly joined the hug, Ahsoka greeting them all.

After a few minutes they all let go, wiping tears from their cheeks.

Ahsoka chuckled.

“I missed you all,” she said.

“We missed you too,” Rex told her, smiling wetly.

Ahsoka looked back towards the doorway.

“You coming?” She asked jokingly.

The clones looked at each other in confusion when another ghost walked through the door.

“General!” Rex saluted, everyone else following suit.

Anakin laughed.

“Good to see you too, Rex,” he said.

Rex dropped the salute and grinned.

"Good to see you too, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for comments and kudos! They really make me smile :)
> 
> -jay
> 
> also, almost 2000 hits???? Thank you so much!


	7. A Wolf and his Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More brothers mean more ghosts, but that means more Jedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I was going to post this tomorrow but I caved after 15 minutes. Oops.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Wolffe was walking through the base, minding his own business.

“Commander?” A small voice came from somewhere to his left.

Wolffe turned and was greeted by a young trooper ghost with maroon paint on his armor.

“Can I help you trooper?” Wolffe asked.

The trooper nodded.

“I’m looking for some of my brothers, sir.”

Wolffe looked a bit closer at the paint and muffled a noise in his throat.

“What battalion were you in, kid?” He asked, hoping he was wrong.

“104th, the Wolfpack,” the trooper said, “I was killed during the Malevolence,” he finished.

Wolffe looked down for a second.

“Commander Wolffe?” The trooper asked, eyes wide.

Wolffe nodded and the trooper made an excited noise.

“What’s your name kid?” He asked.

The trooper frowned slightly.

“I didn’t get a chance to pick one,” he admitted.

Wolffe almost growled. This kid needs a name.

“But I was thinking of Summer,” the trooper added, blushing slightly.

Wolffe tilted his head. Summer, huh.

“Alright Summer, let’s go find more of the Pack,” Wolffe said, walking back towards the bunkrooms.

Summer followed him quietly.

Wolffe opened the door to the Wolfpack’s room and Summer walked in first.

He gasped at the sight of so many brothers in a mix of gray and maroon painted armor.

A few brothers waved at Summer and he went over to them, chatting happily.

Wolffe went over to Boost, Sinker, and Comet.

“Commander,” Comet said softly.

Wolffe smiled sadly and sat down on the ground between them, leaning his head against Sinker’s knee.

The sound of someone approaching had Wolffe standing up quickly.

He faced the door and it opened slowly.

Wolffe froze, his helmet falling out of his hands and onto the floor with a thud.

Plo Koon took a small step in, glowing brightly.

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” He rumbled through his mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Summer already exists please feel free to let me know! 
> 
> We still have more ghosts....
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read this story, left kudos, or left comments; Y'all keep me inspired to keep writing
> 
> -jay


	8. The Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bly has a ghost of his own, but he doesn't want to wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I know so many updates, I'm sorry but I just like writing these

Bly sat down in his room with a heavy sigh.

Cody was with Obi-Wan, Rex with Ahsoka, Wolffe with Plo Koon, and Fox was somewhere.

He was still alone.

He was used to being alone after-

He couldn’t finish the thought

He couldn’t save her.

He was no better than them.

“You need to stop being so hard on yourself,” a soothing voice said in his ear, glowing hands wrapping around his middle.

Bly’s breath hitched in his chest.

A few tears fell into his lap.

The hands rubbed along his arms gently.

“I’m here, darling, I’m here,” she whispered softly.

Bly could only make choked sounds and let out stuttering apologies.

She hushed him, pressing kisses to the tattoos on his cheeks.

Bly was shaking, tremors rocking his body.

She just hugged him tighter.

He didn’t know what else he could say except apologies.

She hushed him again.

He didn’t deserve her.

She pulled his head into her lap and began running her fingers through his slightly grown out hair, humming a gentle tune.

Bly hadn’t opened his eyes, he couldn’t.

Because if he did she’d disappear forever.

Her other hand came to rest against his cheek.

“I’m here, my love,” she whispered.

Bly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of his room.

A gentle kiss was pressed to his forehead.

Bly began to sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bly is having a rough time
> 
> One more update for the night...
> 
> ily all <3
> 
> -jay


	9. The Guardsman and the Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox doesn't know why any of the ghosts want to talk to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snapp this is for you
> 
> Sam, Moonie, I love you both <3

Fox was in the mess hall when the Mandalorian Din Djarin approached him.

“Are you Commander Fox?” He asked.

Fox put down his fork.

“I am,” he said, “Is something wrong?”

Din looked next to him and Fox looked with him. Nothing was there, but Din seemed to be listening to something or someone.

His helmeted face turned back to Fox.

“I’m supposed to ask you if you can meet him in your quarters in around 15 min,” Din told Fox, who looked puzzled.

“Who?” 

Din shrugged.

“He hasn't yet told me his name.”

Fox nodded slowly and Din walked away, heading towards the main area.

He blinked a few times, wondering who wanted to talk to him.

Fox quickly finished his meal and started heading back to his assigned room, mind racing.

He entered his room and closed the door behind him, sitting down in the chair in the corner.

He looked at the ceiling.

“You know Thorn, I always thought you would know what to say here, I was never the best with words,” he mused.

As always, there wasn’t a response. There hadn’t been one for years.

“A ghost brother wants to talk to me? Why? I haven’t done anything special? I’m just like every single one of my brothers, except they weren’t monsters,” tears started dripping down his cheeks, “I killed my own brothers, I didn’t want to, I never wanted to hurt any of them.”

Fox didn’t see the blue figure making their way towards him.

He was crying now.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” his voice was choppy.

“Thorn I wasn’t there and I’m sorry,” Fox couldn’t stop apologizing.

A gentle hand began to comb through his hair and Fox froze. 

The fingers began to scratch lightly at his scalp and Fox whined softly in his throat.

A huffing laugh and Fox felt himself being lifted slightly and someone moving to sit underneath him, leaning Fox against them.

A second hand rested on his back and Fox buried his face into the surprisingly warm chest.

Another small laugh, and Fox opened one eye slowly.

His pillow was blue and glowing.

He blinked in confusion.

“Oh Fox’ika, I’m sorry for leaving you behind, I never meant to,” they said softly and Fox let out a whimper.

“Hey hey it’s ok, I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere again,” they promised.

Fox let out another whimper and the hand on his back squeezed for a second.

A soft kiss was pressed against his forehead and Fox felt more tears slide down his cheeks.

“Thorn,” he sobbed.

Thorn just pulled him closer and Fox held on tighter as he cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone give Fox a hug, he needs one
> 
> this one can be shippy if you want, either platonic or romantic is ok with me :)
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> I won't be able to update for the next few days so I hope these are satisfactory enough to cover my absence 
> 
> -jay


	10. The Jedi and the Mandalorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din gets a reunion of his own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Din was wandering, hearing the conversations and echoes of laughter around him.

He was content at helping the clones and the ghosts but he still felt a hole in his chest.

He found a quiet spot near the edge of the base and sat, closing his eyes and leaning back against the sun-covered rock.

Taking a deep breath, he fell back into memories.

Someone cleared their throat and Din opened his eyes, an annoyed expression covering his hidden face.

Obi-Wan was standing there next to two other figures, one of them a ghost and other one not.

“Forgive my interruption Mr. Djarin, but allow me to introduce Anakin and Luke Skywalker.”

Din looked at the non-ghost figure and almost flinched.

“You’re the Jedi who destroyed the Dark Troopers,” he realized.

Luke nodded.

“Yes that was me, it’s nice to see you again Mandalorian,” he bowed his head in a greeting.

The ghost, Anakin, chuckled.

“Always so polite Luke,” he joked.

Luke cracked a grin before turning his attention back to Din.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Din asked slowly.

Luke’s smile turned soft.

“No, he just wanted to come say hello.”

Din’s brow furrowed underneath his helmet and he took it off, knowing Luke had already seen his face.

“He?” He asked.

Luke nodded and moved his cloak aside.

“Da!” Grogu chirped happily, his ears twitching in joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> -jay


	11. A Jedi and a Senator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke meets someone after a long time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ignoring parts of canon here for plot purposes <3

Luke left Grogu with Din, the Mandalorian still in shock.

He started walking around the base, nodded at any of the clones he saw.

A flash of green armor caught his eye and he turned.

A familiar helmet and armor were staring at him from across the room.

Luke slowly made his way over and bowed.

“Mr. Fett, apologies for the incident on Tatooine, I’m glad to see you survived,” he told Boba, who was stunned.

“Skywalker?” He asked, a bit confused. Luke nodded and Boba chuckled low in his throat.

“No worries, I’ll see you around.”

“Skywalker?” Came a clone’s voice from next to him.

Luke faced the voice and was greeted by a blonde clone with a jaig-eyes helmet.

“Yes?” He asked.

The clone let out a breathy laugh.

“General?” He asked, and Anakin appeared.

“You wanna tell me something?” He motioned to Luke with a laugh.

Anakin grinned.

“Luke this is Rex, he was my second during the Clone Wars, Rex this is my son, Luke Skywalker,” Anakin waved his metal hand between them.

Luke bowed his head and Rex held out a hand for him to shake.

Rex looked back over at Anakin.

“The Senator?” He asked gently.

Anakin looked down sadly and shook his head.

Rex placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

“You knew my mother?” Luke asked Rex.

Rex nodded.

“I worked with Senator Amidala a few times during the war, she was the best woman I knew.”

Luke listened as Rex told stories of Anakin and Senator Amidala.

“Thank you, for telling me about her,” Luke said. Rex gave him a nod and started walking towards the mess.

Luke wandered into the courtyard and settled in to mediate.

“Luke?” A woman’s voice said gently, causing him to open his eyes. 

A woman in a silvery white dress was standing not too far away, her brown hair in a style similar to what Leia has done before.

This woman was almost the spitting image of Leia, but it wasn’t her.

“Mom?” Luke whispered.

She smiled and looked behind him.

Luke turned around and Anakin was standing there, staring at her.

“Padme? He whispered.

She gave him a gentle smile and Anakin strode forward.

She held a hand out to Luke and he took it, letting her pull him to his feet as Anakin wrapped them in a hug.

After what felt like hours, she took a step back and looked at Luke again.

“My beautiful boy, just like your father, and how is she?” Padme asked him.

Anakin blinked in confusion.

Luke smiled.

“Looks just like you mom,” he told her.

Anakin made a noise in his throat and Padme turned towards him.

“Palpatine, he said I killed you and the baby,” Anakin whispered, “I know Luke is my son,” he didn’t finish.

Padme smiled sadly.

“You didn’t, there were complications, but Obi-Wan was able to save them,” she brushed a hand against Luke’s cheek.

“I wasn’t able to see you and Leia grow up and I’m sorry,” Padme said.

“Leia? The Princess from Alderaan?” Anakin asked a second later.

Padme perked up.

“Bail and Breha must have taken her in, he did mention that they were looking to adopt,” she said.

Anakin looked horrified but then his eyes widened.

“You said them, which means…”

Luke looked at him.

“Leia and I are twins, father, did you not know?” He asked.

Anakin shook his head weakly.

Luke reached into a pocket and pulled up a holopic.

Leia was with Han and Chewie, laughing at something on the Falcon, R2 was in the background and Threepio was sitting at the table.

Anakin took the picture gently, blue eyes damp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof Anakin be Panakin
> 
> Fox is gonna be getting some much needed love very soon
> 
> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -jay


	12. The Commanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox gets some much needed love from his younger brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning! This chapter has implied torture (but nothing graphic) and mentions of scars!

Cody knocked on the door before opening it.

A dark room greeted him, the single occupant letting out a muffled noise.

“Ori’vod?” Cody whispered.

Fox’s head emerged from amongst the blankets, eyes wide.

“Cody?” He asked, voice rough.

Cody nodded and stepped closer.

Fox dragged himself out of the bed with a groan and ambled over to where Cody was.

Cody was a Marshal Commander in the GAR, he survived years of a galactic-wide war, he even faced Grievous, but he had never felt this nervous in his entire life.

Fox came to stop a few steps in front of him and Cody bolted forwards, slamming into Fox, who grunted but caught him.

Cody shoved his face into the space between Fox’s shoulder and neck and tried not to cry.

Fox rubbed a hand soothingly up and down Cody’s back, feeling the tremors rocking his little brother’s body. He gently led Cody into laying on the bed against the headboard, wrapping his arms around him.

A sound outside the door made Fox look up and he was surprised to see more figures in his doorway.

Wolffe, Bly, Rex, and a ghost he recognized as Ponds were all standing there, eyes wet.

Rex moved first, coming to sit by Fox’s other side. He seemed to ask a silent question and when he apparently got a response, he crawled to Fox’s side and put his head in Fox’s lap, curling inwards.

Fox ran a hand over his even littler brother’s blonde fuzz.

“Rex’ika?” He asked gently.

Rex just shook his head and pressed closer.

Wolffe forced himself to move slowly, approaching Fox with careful steps.

Fox looked at him with his whiskey eyes blown open in confusion.

“Ori’vod, we know,” Bly whispered.

Fox blinked before his eyes widened in understanding.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Ponds asked quietly.

Fox sighed.

“Don’t worry about it,” he started to say before he was cut off by a growl.

“Don’t tell us not to worry Fox! We had to find out from the medical records!” Wolffe was trying not to yell.

Fox closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.

“You were all on the frontlines, you didn’t need to be bothered by me,” he told them.

The three commanders climbed onto the bed as well, fitting themselves behind Fox and against his sides. Fox fought back a wince as someone brushed against the scar along his ribs.

Ponds froze.

“Fox?” He whispered.

Fox sighed again and lifted up his shirt.

He heard horrified noises echo all around him.

A trembling hand brushed against it and Fox flinched minutely, choking out an apology.

He heard Wolffe growl low in his throat.

“If that bastard wasn’t dead already, I’d kill him myself.”

Fox shivered and pulled the side of his shirt down, covering the ugly reminder.

Cody was staring where the scar was in horror.

Fox pulled him and Rex a bit closer.

Bly pressed their shoulders together and Fox gave him a small smile.

Wolffe tugged Fox into leaning against him, while Ponds started pulling blankets over them all.

Rex had started to drift, Fox’s hand still running through his short hair, but he still needed to be closer, Fox needed to be told they cared, that they loved him.

Fox just sat there, surrounded by his younger brothers. When none of them moved, his eyes watered slightly.

Ponds noticed first and sat up quickly.

“Fox?” He prompted.

Wolffe opened one of his eyes, but opened them both when he spotted the tears beginning to slide down Fox’s cheeks.

“You’re staying,” Fox whispered, almost in awe.

Rex just shifted his arm to rest across one of Fox’s thighs.

Cody made sure to stay clear of his ribs, but pressed his face into Fox’s chest.

Bly adjusted himself so he was half leaning against Fox and the headboard.

Ponds squeezed Fox’s hand.

Wolffe placed an arm around Fox’s shoulders, keeping him in place.

“We never should have left in the first place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll explain more about this universe in my next update, so be on the lookout for that soon!
> 
> thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -jay <3


	13. The Dominos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dominos will not fall, not while they're together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized these sweet babies hadn't gotten a reunion yet and needed to give them one
> 
> WARNING: Mentions of Techno Union and what they did to Echo and body modification

Echo was in the Torrent barracks, laying in his bunk with his eyes closed.

His whole body ached, nerves buzzing in a mix of pain and exhaustion.

He felt the mattress dip down next to him.

“Hey Fives,” he said in a weak voice.

Fives just pressed himself against Echo, ghostly hands coming to wrap around Echo’s body.

Glancing behind him, Fives turned back towards Echo.

“Would you be up for some company?” He asked quietly.

Echo cracked one cider eye open and Fives could see the tiredness in it.

He shifted and felt a spike of pain shoot up his legs and he clenched his jaw to keep himself from making any noise.

“Echo?” A small voice asked and Echo’s brow furrowed.

He turned his head slightly and his eyes widened.

“Bait?” 

Droidbait nodded, a shy smile covering his face.

“We’re here Echo,” Cutup said, leaning against the bunk.

“All of us,” Hevy chimed in from the bunk next to them.

“Cutup? Hevy?” Echo whispered.

Cutup smirked and Hevy smiled sadly.

Echo closed his eyes again and tried to forget about the pain.

Fives rested his head gently over Echo’s chest, hearing his faint heartbeat.

“Hey Echo?” He asked.

Echo hummed.

“Did you ever find out the extent of the ‘modifications’ that scumbag Tambor did?” Fives asked.

Echo nodded.

“Legs from the knees down, right hand from elbow down, left ear, spinal column, and about half my heart,” he listed off.

The rest of Domino squad was horrified.

Droidbait slowly came to sit on Echo’s other side.

“What happened to you?” Hevy’s voice was slightly watery.

Echo made a noise.

“Got caught in an explosion trying to escape from a Seppie base on a mission,” he explained, “Seppies got me and used me.”

Cutup looked a bit confused.

“Modifications?” He asked.

Echo hummed again and rapped his left knuckles against his right forearm and the slight thunk of metal greeted them.

Hevy walked quickly over to the bunk and sat close to Echo’s feet.

Fives pressed a bit closer to Echo.

“My body temp is also lower now because of the stasis chamber,” Echo added after a second.

His breathing began to deepen and he drifted off to sleep.

Once Echo was asleep, Hevy grabbed a pillow and let out a very angry stream of curses into it.

He took a deep breath and pulled the pillow away.

“Fives did you know?” He asked, looking him in the eyes.

Fives looked down and shook his head.

“The last time I saw him was when the explosion happened and, according to Captain Rex, I was killed about 6 Standard Months before he was found,” Fives told him.

Hevy hung his head.

Droidbait had shuffled closer to Echo, not touching him but almost.

“We’ll watch over him now,” Cutup declared. Droidbait nodded in agreement.

“Of course we will,” Hevy started, “we won’t let the last Domino fall.”

\-----

Echo woke up with a scream, thrashing and writhing.

Someone’s arms wrapped around him and a hand started running through his short hair, whispering reassuring words.

Echo heaved and gasped, sobs building in his chest.

He wasn’t safe, they’d find him.

He heard someone say something loudly and another voice in his ear.

“Echo, Echo you’re safe, you’re safe I promise.”

The arms tightened a fraction.

Echo let out a sob and curled towards the arms.

He wasn’t alone.

A different voice came from his left side.

“Echo, I’m here too.”

He knew that voice. That was Rex. He wanted Rex.

Echo blindly reached out and made a grabbing motion.

Rex chuckled but allowed Echo to drag him closer.

Echo opened his eyes and was greeted by the worried faces of his ghost squadmates and Rex, the latter’s eyes trained on his.

“You’re safe Echo, I promise,” Rex said again and Echo blinked.

“I’m here too, Ori’vod,” Fives’ voice came from somewhere above him.

At the sound of Fives’ voice, Echo moved closer to him. He needed his twin.

Hevy looked at Droidbait and Cutup with sad eyes.

“Let’s give them some space,” he said, more gently than anyone had ever heard him speak.

They nodded and the three of them vanished, leaving Fives and Rex.

The two of them looked at each other and nodded.

They would stay. Echo would never be alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Echo :c
> 
> thank you for over 3000 hits, it means the world to me <3
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> come say hi on tumblr if you want! my user is actualtrashpanda !  
> come chat about the clones, star wars, or just come say hi :)
> 
> -jay


	14. Explanation Time Woohoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a update my apologies :(

Ok ok ok I did say I was going to explain so here we are

For the clone ghosts:   
If they died in The Clone Wars tv show, they are a ghost.  
Hence why Fives, Tup, Hardcase, and Jesse from Torrent are all ghosts.  
Sam with Thorn and Waxer.  
We don't have confirmation that Dogma died, but it's more than likely he did.

For the Jedi ghosts:  
Because I'm playing with timelines here, Anakin and Obi-Wan both died like in the movies.  
And Ezra's most definitely alive uwu.

In regards to Order 66 and the empire:  
In this universe, the Order was activated but was turned off once Palps shut it off, meaning the Jedi were still killed but the clones did not become stormtroopers.  
Palps is dead, but Fox killed him instead of Luke. He deserved it.  
The Empire wasn't a thing bc the politics of that make my head hurt lmao

with Kix and the carbonite:  
Yeah if you thought I was going to have him be in there for 50 years absolutely not. There's no way.

I think that's everything!

I'm so thankful for all of you for the over 3000 hits <3

much love,  
Jay


	15. A Mother and a Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din goes back to where it all began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be a bit OOC, apologies

Din and Cara landed with shaky steps in the remains of Din’s old village, jetpacks turning off.

The village was falling apart, no-one coming back to clean up or rebuild after the attack all those years ago.

“Excuse me?” a soft feminine voice asked him.

Din froze. He knew that voice.

He and Cara turned and were greeted by two familiar figures in red clothes.

“Were you killed in the attack here too?” She asked him.

Din shook his head numbly.

“No I’m alive, but I’m afraid you aren’t,” he told her gently.

She nodded sadly.

The man next to her took a step forward.

“We’re looking for someone, our little boy, he was in a bunker but it’s empty now,” he said to Din.

Din blinked back tears.

“What’s his name?”

He needed to know, was it possible?

“Din, Din Djarin,” the woman said.

Din made a choked noise in his throat that still came out of his vocoder. Cara looked at him, her eyes wide.

“Yes, he’s safe, he was taken to safety,” he told them.

“Was?” 

“The Mandalorians came and they saved him,” Din told them.

His mother frowned.

“Mandalorians?”

Din nodded slowly.

She was still frowning.

“And what do Mandalorians know about raising children?” She asked him, voice clipped.

Din was now frowning under his helmet.

“They know a lot for them being warrior culture,” Din defended, “They focus on education and family.”

His mother didn’t look convinced.

“What if I told you that everyday, your son says his lists of remembrances for the dead and you both are at the top of the list?” Din added as an afterthought.

Her face turned to one of surprise.

“He was taken in by a family with 5 other kids and was treated as one of their own,” Din kept going, “He has a little boy now, he saved him and loves him.”

His mother opened her mouth but Din just kept talking.

“He has a best friend from Alderaan and he almost died trying to save her and his son.” Cara reached over and squeezed his hand, and Din gripped it tightly.

His father looked at Cara.

“And who is this?” He asked.

Cara stood up straighter.

“Cara Dune,” she didn’t even flinch.

His mother looked at their hands with a strange expression.

“And how do you two know each other?” She asked Cara.

Cara smirked.

“I met him on a backwater planet running from the law,” she joked.

Din sighed at her explanation but let out a small chuckle.

“You get blown up 1 time,” he joked back and Cara snickered.

HIs parents looked concerned and confused.

Din looked down at the chime coming from his comm.

Boba’s voice came through.

“Hey Mando, find what you were looking for?” He asked, voice gruff.

Din looked back at his parents.

“Not really, but I’ll survive,” he replied.

Boba hummed.

“I’m less than a parsec away, be there soon.”

He blinked out and Din stuffed his comm back in his pocket, looking back at his parents.

“Nice to see you- meet you again,” Din said, turning back towards the main road.

“Have we met before?” His mother jumped in. Din sighed.

“We have.”

Slave 1 blasted overhead and Din followed it to just down the road.

Din and Cara started walking towards the ramp, seeing Boba in his armor at the top.

Just as the ramp started to close, Din heard his mother call out to him.

“Wait please! Mandalorian! We don’t even know your name!”

Din stared at her and took his helmet off. 

Their identical brown eyes met and she stared back.

“My name,” Din said, voice unwavering, “is Din Djarin.”

The last thing Din saw was the shocked faces of his parents before the hatch closed and Slave 1 blasted away from the ruined village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh damn, 15 chapters.
> 
> thank you to everyone who read this, left kudos, commented, bookmarked, or subscribed to this; I couldn't have done it without you.
> 
> all my love,
> 
> jay <3


	16. Authors note

Hello!

I felt like I may have forgotten some reunions, so I'll be writing some more!

Yall can request ones you'd like to see too

My plans so far are 

Kanan and Ezra, Hera, Sabine, and Zeb

Kanan and Depa and Grey

Plo Koon and Ahsoka

Ponds and Mace

If there's anymore you want! Leave a comment with who you want to see!

Thanks!

-Jay


End file.
